Falling For A Vampire
by Allyson
Summary: Vampires fic.3 POV's. A fan gets more than she expects when she meets Daniel Baldwin NOT A MARYSUE FIC


****

FALLING FOR A VAMPIRE

By Allyson

(A/N – I do not own anything on the film 'Vampires' or Daniel Baldwin so you cannot sue me!)

It was growing dark as Kelly rushed on her way to the bus stop. It had been a long day and just wanted to get back home. She was passing a quiet coffee house when she did a double take through the window. Had she seen right?

Hesitantly she stepped into the coffee-house and scanned the interior. It was obviously nearing closing time. Sitting in the furthest, darkest corner was the only customer. A large handsome man wearing dark sunglasses was quietly reading a book. He looked up at her and she smiled. It was him! She couldn't believe her luck.

"I knew it was you!" she gushed, as soon as she'd reached his table. "Oh, I can't believe it's you! Are you really Daniel Baldwin?"

He looked at her over his sunglasses. Kelly was struck by his piercing blue eyes as he regarded her with a smile. "Yes, I'm Daniel Baldwin."

Kelly's heart almost missed a beat in excitement. She tried to think of something clever to say. "I'm your biggest fan. Could I have your autograph?"

It wasn't exactly what she'd planned to say but she couldn't help that now. She tentatively handed over a notepad and pen, unsure of his response. Celebrities could act very strangely sometimes.

Daniel removed his glasses and put his book down. "Sure," he replied, to Kelly's delight. "What's your name?"

"Kelly." She struggled to keep her excitement at bay. "Thank you so much. My friends will be so jealous."

She waited patiently as he finished his autograph and passed the pad back to her. She stared at Daniel's signature in rapt fascination. She could barely wait to tell everyone that she'd met Daniel Baldwin.

"So, you just passing through?"

Her head snapped up in surprise. She'd nearly forgotten where she was.

"Yep." Kelly almost stumbled over her words in shock. Why was he talking to her still? Was he humouring her or was he honestly interested? "I'm on my way home from the cinema. I saw your new film: 'Vampires.' I thought it was really cool."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kelly," Daniel replied, standing up, cigarette in hand.

Kelly wasn't sure what to do as he stood close to her. She was acutely aware she had his full attention as tried not to blush. It was like a dream come true for her.

"Thanks," she replied, self-consciously. "I didn't think it was fair how James Wood threatened to kill your character at the end for just being a vampire."

"Would you have done the same?"

Kelly looked at him, confused. That was a strange question to ask. "I'm sorry? I don't understand-?"

"If I really was a vampire would you threaten to stake me . . . or would you join me?"

Kelly didn't know what to say. How do you answer such a strange question to a major celebrity? She decided to answer honestly.

"I would join you."

She made a point of matching his intense gaze to prove she was being serious. Kelly relaxed as she watched Daniel smile more warmly at her. Then she froze in shock It hadn't been her imagination. As Daniel leaned closer towards her, she saw his eyebrows arch, his front incisors elongate and his eyes glow. And then she saw nothing.

****

- + -

The coffee-house was small and secluded. The aroma of ground coffee beans tainted the air enticing passerby's to enter in and sample is flavour. Near closing time, it was gradually growing dark outside. Only one lone customer remained; an open book in hand.

Daniel glanced up as the door opened and a young girl entered. She stood in the doorway looking around nervously, giving Daniel a chance to study her appearance. She was petite with an angelic complexion and blonde curly hair.

As Daniel continued to watch her, the girl looked at him, smiled and went straight over to him.

"I knew it was you!" Her words came out like rapid fire. "Oh, I can't believe it's you! Are you really Daniel Baldwin?"

Daniel looked over the top of his sunglasses and gave her a reserved smile. "Yes. I'm Daniel Baldwin."

"I'm your biggest fan," the girl continued. "Could I have your autograph?"

"Sure," replied Daniel, putting his book down and taking off his sunglasses. Taking the pro-offered pen and notepad, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Kelly." The girl was almost bubbling over with excitement. "Thank you so much. My friends will be so jealous."

He handed her back the pad, before lighting up a cigarette.

"So, you just passing through?" asked Daniel. He felt a sudden curiosity towards the girl. He had plans for her.

"Yep," Kelly replied. She looked surprised that he was maintaining the conversation. "I'm on my way back from the cinema. I saw your new film: 'Vampires'. I thought it was really cool."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Kelly," replied Daniel. He stood up and rounded the table to stand by her. He made it a point to give Kelly the impression that she had his undivided attention.

"Thanks." Kelly looked suddenly nervous. "I didn't think it was fair how James Wood threatened to kill your character at the end for just being a vampire."

"Would you have done the same?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand-?"

"If I really was a vampire would you threaten to stake me . . . or would you join me?"

Daniel watched in silence as Kelly debated the question. He hoped she was taking it seriously. However, he knew her decision before she started to speak.

"I would join you," she replied looking into his eyes.

Daniel smiled seductively. He could feel his face begin to change as he flicked his cigarette out of his mouth. As he bent towards her, the last thing he saw was Kelly's shocked expression.

- + -

The waitress emerged from the kitchen to close up the coffee-house. What she saw put her in a state of shock that she wouldn't get over for months to come. Daniel Baldwin was bent over a young girl, who had gone limp in his arms. Then with inhuman swiftness, Daniel snapped his head around and growled at the waitress. Blood oozed out of the wound on the girl's neck and dripped from his teeth as his eyes glowed evilly. The waitress screamed in terror. He hadn't just been playing a character in a horror film. 

Daniel Baldwin was a vampire!

****

THE END


End file.
